La mansion sin dueño
by Powered Darkrai
Summary: Los que ya hallan jugado este juego sabrán que agregue algunos personajes nuevos y aumente la historia y los que no pues motiven ce a leer esta historia de suspenso y misterio. Conforme termine cada parte o capitulo los iré subiendo.
1. Lejos de la vida part 1

Capitulo 1: Lejos de la vida

Parte 1: El orfanato Granite

Era un día como cualquier otro en Sonnelant un pequeño pueblo de Romsdal. Un lugar hermoso y con gente amigable donde los girasoles es lo que identifica al pueblo. De repente suena la campana del orfanato Granite donde Cintia Lam, la dueña del orfanato va a dar una noticia y pidió que todos los jóvenes se reunieran, pero cierto grupo de chicas que suelen causarle problemas a la dueña y a la directora del orfanato, Cristina Liebe, todavía ni se han levantado.

-Ya levántate Laura- Dijo una de la chicas.

-Jennifer, no molestes-Respondió Laura adormilada -, todavía tengo sueño.

-Lotte y Ann ya están despiertas- Dijo Jennifer.

-¡Laura levántate, ya viene la directora!-Exclamo Ann, una de las chicas-. Si descubre que sigues durmiendo nos mandaran a lavar los baños de nuevo y eso es… ¡As-que-ro-so!

La directora abre la puerta y ve que en el cuarto no hay nadie.

-Pero donde habrán ido esa niñas, ya me tiene harta- Dijo enojada la directora.

-Ya se fue-Dijo Lotte-. Salgamos rápido antes de que nos vea.

Salieron rápido de la dirección y aparece la ayudante de la directora, Margaret, es una mujer alta y con actitud masculina que además también es la cocinera.

-Directora, no busque mas aquí están la niñas-dijo Margaret.

-¿Por qué siempre Margaret siempre nos atrapa?-dijo lote.

-Lotte, tu eres la chica más fuerte del orfanato-dijo Jennifer-Creo que hasta eres igual de fuerte que Margaret.

-Bueno niñas, cual va a ser su castigo el día de hoy-Dijo la directora.

-Yo necesito unos ayudantes en la cocina para que laven los trastes ya que la grasa no se quita fácilmente-Dijo Margaret con una sonrisa en el rostro-. No que tal si las hacemos limpiar los baños otra vez.

-No se exceda en los castigos, Margaret-Dijo Amanda, la única profesora en el orfanato-. Solo cometieron un pequeño error.

-Ya llego Amanda-dijo Ann-. Estamos salvadas

-No tan rápido jovencita-dijo la directora-. Su castigo es que limpien entre todas el pasillo y la sala principal porque tendremos un invitado especial que después de mucho tiempo ausente viene para adoptar a alguien en este orfanato.

-Y ¿quién es ese hombre?-pregunto Laura

-Y ¿qué lo hace especial?-dijo Lotte

-Eso será una sorpresa-dijo la directora-. Apúrense niñas, tal vez quiera adoptar a una de ustedes.

-Así casi se me olvida, me acaban de avisar que la noticia se va a dar en la tarde.

-Entonces ¿van a adoptar a alguien en este orfanato?-dijo Ann.

-Sí pero si castigo va primero- dijo Margaret-, así que vallan a limpiar primero los pasillos.

Las chicas estando en el pasillo se preguntaban cómo será ese hombre.

-Me pregunto cómo será esa persona de la que hablo la directora-dijo Laura-. Si me adopta espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Si es tan especial significa que es algún millonario-dijo Ann.-Si es así si voy.

-Oigan-dijo Laura-, es hombre o mujer.

-La directora nada mas dijo que es un invitado especial-dijo Ann-. Si es un hombre guapo ya tengo una razón más para ir.

-¡Hay Fó!-exclamo Laura-. Ann si te adopta será tu papa y no pueden, no debe haber amor.

-Y no los papas aman a sus hijos-dijo Ann.

-Pero no de esa forma-dijo Laura.

-Tú ¿qué opinas Jennifer?-pregunto Laura.-No has dicho ninguna palabra.

-Se han dado cuenta que nada mas hablan de esa persona-dijo Jennifer-. Saben que si adoptan a alguno de nosotras, nunca nos volveremos a ver.

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas por el comentario de Jennifer y luego mostraron una cara de tristeza.

-Tenemos que apurarnos-dijo Lotte-, ya es la hora de la comida.

Luego de un tiempo, finalmente las chicas terminaron.

-Al fin- dijo Laura-, ya podemos comer

-Vamos Jennifer se hace tarde- dijo Lotte.

Jennifer mostro una cara preocupada y luego dijo:

-Adelántense yo las alcanzo luego-dijo con tristeza.

-Que tienes Jennifer-dijo Lotte-, tú no eres así.

-No, no tengo nada-dijo Jennifer.

-Bueno como no tienes nada no me iré de aquí hasta que tú lo hagas primero-dijo Lotte.

-He estado pensando en esa persona-dijo Jennifer-, si llega a adoptar a una de nosotras, no nos veremos más.

-Mientras seamos amigas, siempre estaremos juntas-dijo Lotte.

Jennifer sonrió un poco y dijo:

Aunque estemos separadas nunca estaremos solas.

Las dos chicas se reunieron en la cocina para comer.

-¿por qué tardaron tanto?-dijo Ann-, ya casi todos acabaron de comer.

-Chicas por favor tomen lugar- dijo la dueña del orfanato.

-Bueno como la noticia de la mañana se suspendió hasta esta hora de la tarde-dijo la directora-, la señora Cintia Lam, directora de este orfanato nos dará la noticia.

-Gracias, Cristina-dijo la dueña del orfanato-. Un hombre al cual se había ausentado por cuestiones de trabajo dio un buen donativo al orfanato y va a venir a adoptar a uno de ustedes, solo falta que venga en dos días para que escoja quien será su nuevo hijo o hija adoptivo.

-Ya sabía que era hombre-dijo Ann-, pero ¿qué edad tiene?

-No se te ocurra preguntar algo absurdo como eso, Ann-dijo Laura.

-Este buen hombre dio un gran donativo para este orfanato, solo hay que esperar en dos días para que venga y adopte a alguno de ustedes-dijo la dueña del orfanato.

-¿Cómo se llama este hombre?-pregunto un niño.

-Eso será también una sorpresa-dijo la dueña del orfanato.

-Bueno niños ya es muy tarde-dijo la directora-, ya es hora de dormir. Mañana viene la sirvienta de este hombre a preguntar algo; tal vez venga a decir quién se va con el señor Bar… perdón. Ya es hora de dormir.

La noche callo de repente y comenzó a llover fuertemente y Jennifer y sus amigas se preguntaban sobre este hombre y su sirvienta. De repente viene un taxi al orfanato se estaciona y sale una persona de él.

-¿Este es el orfanato Granite?-dijo la persona-, no es muy grande pero aquí está el futuro hijo o hija del amo Barrows.


	2. Lejos de la vida part 2

Capitulo 1: Lejos de la vida

Parte 2: Sin hogar

La persona que salió del taxi entra al orfanato.

-Buenas noches ¿se le ofrece algo?-dijo la directora.

-Yo soy la sirvienta del señor Barrows y puede llamarme Mary-dijo la persona que recién entro al orfanato-. Vengo a informar que el amo Barrows no podrá venir parece que se siente mal y con esta tormenta mejor me ofrecí y a venir.

-Entonces ya no podrá adoptar a alguien-dijo la directora.

-No se preocupe-dijo Mary-, Yo vine en lugar del amo Barrows así que escogeré a quien adoptar, claro si eso no es molestia.

-Claro que no-dijo la directora.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Mary-, pasare mañana temprano.

-Ya se va tan rápido-dijo la directora-, ¿Por qué no espera un poco, está lloviendo fuerte allá afuera.

-Gracias pero me tengo que ir-dijo Mary-, los hijos del amo Barrows ya deben estar preocupados.

-¡El señor Barrows ta tiene hijos!-exclamo la directora-. Entonces ¿Por qué quiere adoptar teniendo hijos?

-La verdad es que… el amo Barrows ha estado enfermo últimamente-dijo Mary- y los sirvientes de la mansión incluyéndome tenemos que cuidarle así como a sus hijos, pero sus hijos están algo solos y no tienen con quien jugar y el amo Barrows me dijo que probablemente no le queda mucho tiempo y que si llegara a morir moriría feliz si sus hijos lo son, así que mando un donativo a este hospital y me dijo que hablara con usted para poder adoptar a uno o dos para que jugara con sus hijos. Espero que lo entienda.

-Sí, lo siento por preguntar de esa manera-dijo la directora.

-No se preocupe pasare mañana-dijo Mary-, nos vemos.

Al día siguiente seguía lloviendo, el día estaba nublado y no era un buen día para salir.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo seguirá lloviendo-dijo Laura-. Esta así desde ayer en la noche.

-Ya no aguanto esto es muy aburrido-dijo Ann-, ya quiero que venga ese hombre, quiero conocerlo.

-Ya son las siete tenemos que ir al salón de la profesora Amanda ya va a comenzar las clases-dijo Lotte.

-Quisiera estar en una escuela de verdad donde te enseñan muchas cosas-dijo Laura-, aquí nada más nos enseñan lo básico.

-¡Laura!-exclamo Ann-, no critiques a la maestra Amanda, ella trata de enseñarnos ya que como no tenemos padres tenemos que aprender tan siquiera algo.

Las chicas se dirigieron al salón de la profesora Amanda y Ann escucho a la directora hablar con una señora rubia. Ann se separo de las chicas y fue directo a la oficina de la directora.

-¿Ann, a donde vas?- pregunto Laura-

-No hables-dijo Ann- , la directora está hablando del hombre que va a adoptar a alguien en este orfanato.

Mientras Ann y Laura espiaban a la directora y a Mary, la mujer rubia; estas dos estaban hablando sobre los huérfanos trasladados a este orfanato.

-Ya que el señor Barrows no podrá venir, usted se hará cargo de adoptar, ¿No? Mary-dijo la directora.

-Así es directora-dijo Mary-, quisiera ver a todos en este orfanato por favor.

-claro-dijo la directora mientras le daba una lista a Mary-, esta es la lista de todos los huérfanos trasladados a este orfanato y su historial.

-Entonces el hombre que nos adoptara ¿no podrá venir?-dijo Laura.

-Y es un tal señor Barrows-dijo Ann-, tenemos que decirles a los demás.

Mientras Ann y Laura buscaban a Jennifer y a Lotte para la noticia la señora Mary se puso a buscar entre todos los huérfanos en la lista.

Al ver casi todos en la lista, encontró el nombre de Jennifer y se sorprendió.

-Disculpe esta Jennifer Simpson ¿Cuándo la trasladaron aquí?-pregunto Mary.

-Ya tiene como cinco años-dijo la directora-, ¿Por qué, la conoce?

-Aquí dice que su padre es…-dijo Mary.

Mary se sorprendió por un rato y luego se tranquilizo.

-¿Que sucede, algún problema?- pregunto la directora.

-No, no es nada- dijo Mary-, es solo que conocí a su padre pero no sabía que tenía una hija. Puedo ir a verla.

-Claro-dijo la directora-, ahora debe estar en el salón A-15, es donde tienen su clase con la señorita Amanda.

Jennifer salió de la clase a buscar a Ann y a Laura acompañada por Lotte, en eso las chicas vienen corriendo hacia ellas.

-Ya sé quién es el hombre que nos adoptara-dijo Ann.

-Y es un tal señor Barrows-dijo Laura-, y dijo una señora rubia que no podrá venir y ella se va a hacer cargo de la adopción.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora y se toparon con la señora rubia y esta les pregunto dónde se encontraba Jennifer Simpson. Las chicas sorprendidas.

-Disculpen soy Mary y busco a Jennifer Simpson-Pregunto Mary -. Yo era una amiga de su padre y soy la sirvienta del Señor Barrows en la mansión del Reloj al otro lado del pueblo.

-Soy yo-dijo-, pero que quiere exactamente con migo.

-Yo era una amiga de tu padre-dijo Mary-, hace cinco años solamente desapareció y no supe absolutamente nada de él y más tarde me entere que desapareció pero no sabía que tuviera una hija.

Jennifer se quedo perpleja y luego agacho la mirada; se noto caer una pequeña lágrima de su rostro. Jennifer empezó a recordar algo que la ha lastimado estos últimos cuatro años, algo que no quiere recordar; Jennifer quiso contener sus lagrimas pero no pudo y quiso quitarse lo que la lastimaba.

-¡Mi padre no desapareció!-exclamo Jennifer con lágrimas-, Es más que lógico pensar que me abandono igual que mi madre. El siempre me decía que no podía trabajar y cuidarme al mismo tiempo y siempre me decía que ojala y estuviera muerta o que nunca hubiera nacido. Soy más feliz en este orfanato que antes cuando vivía con mi padre; y espero que nunca nadie me adopte para que no me vaya de este lugar.

-Lo siento mucho Jennifer-dijo Mary con tristeza-, no sabía que tu papa pensara eso de ti, yo nunca te había visto y no sabía cómo te trataba ya que no me había contado nada de ti.

-Perdóneme por haberme enojado-Dijo Jennifer llorando-. Lo siento señorita voy a mi cuarto, es que no me siento muy bien.

Jennifer salió corriendo a su cuarto llorando y se topa con la directora y esta le dice:

-A donde cree que va jovencita-exclamo la directora-. Hay una junta en el salón principal, la dueña del orfanato va a dar una noticia.

Jennifer siguió, ignorando a la directora.

-Lo siento vine en mal momento-Dijo la señora que hablo con Jennifer-. Regresare mas tarde. Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas.

Las amigas de Jennifer corrieron a ver como estaba y la directora le dijo:

-¡¿Qué le paso a Jennifer, niñas?!-exclamo la directora-. Esa mujer era la sirvienta del señor Barrows que ha venido a decir que quiere adoptar a Jennifer.

-Esa señora le recordó su pasado a Jennifer-Dijo Ann

-¿Tendré que decirle al señor Barrows que Jennifer no quiere ser adoptada?-Pregunto la directora

-¿Cómo se entero de lo del padre de Jennifer?-pregunto Laura.

-Y ¿Quién es el Señor Barrows?-pregunto Lotte.

-El señor Barrows es un millonario dueño de una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad que hace más de 6 años que no se sabe nada de él y dicen que se había ido de viaje, el Señor Barrows es buna persona, el es de carácter amable y le gusta ayudar a los demás y se entero lo de Jennifer porque el Papa de ella era el doctor de la familia Barrows. El Señor Barrows también era huérfano; sus padres no quisieron ocuparse de él y lo dejaron abandonado.

-Qué triste-Dijo Ann

-Bueno chicas ya les conté hasta de mas-Dijo la directora-. Vayan a buscar a Jennifer, díganle que la espero mi oficina.

Jennifer se encerró en su cuarto para no ser molestada ya que estaba demasiado triste y no quería saber nada de su padre o alguien que tenga que ver con él.

-¡¿Por qué?!-exclamo Jennifer llorando-; ¿Por qué tengo que saber de mi padre?, el me abandono al igual que mi madre. ¡Por qué estoy sufriendo esto!

Llegan sus amigas al cuarto y notan que está cerrado y de repente tocan la puerta.

-¡Jennifer!- exclamo-Lotte-, no tienes que lamentarte por lo que ya paso, este es el presente, además no sabes si tu padre te abandono o desapareció, no saques conclusiones. ¡Jennifer sal!

-Yo… quiero cambiar, no quiero seguir así, quiero poder ser mas fuerte-Dijo Jennifer llorando.

-Si solo lo piensas y haces el mínimo esfuerzo para hacerlo. ¡¿Por qué lo dices?!-exclamo Lotte-. Puedes quedarte ahí encerrada pero ¡No lograras nada!

Jennifer se quedo callada por un momento y después abrió la puerta.

-Lotte siempre ayuda a los demás y logra animar a cualquiera- dijo Laura.

-Si Lotte siempre nos saca de cualquier apuro-Dijo Ann.

Jennifer salió del cuarto y empezó a llorar y a abrazar a Lotte diciéndole que no quería recordar a su padre y Lotte le dijo que cualquier Padre o Madre que te haya maltratado siempre va a seguir siendo tu Padre hasta la muerte. Luego Jennifer se dirigió a la oficina de la directora para platicar con ella su situación.

Jennifer sé lo que sientes al ser abandonada-dijo la directora-. La mayoría en ese orfanato no conocieron a sus Padres pero tu nada mas no conociste a tu madre y tu padre desapareció y crees que el mundo se te acaba. Esa mujer rubia se llama Mary y vino por parte de él para adoptarte.

-Tiene razón directora-dijo Jennifer-, tal vez mi padre no me abandono y la mayoría en este orfanato quieren olvidar su pasado y tener la esperanza de tener una nueva familia que los cuiden. No debo encerrarme en mi tristeza solo porque me recordaron a mi padre.

-Jennifer, quiero contarte algo-dijo la directora-. El señor Barrows, también fue huérfano, él ni siquiera conoció a sus padres y el señor Barrows es un hombre honesto y de buen corazón a pesar de eso el no mira el pasado el va al presente y se dirige al futuro. El fue hallado en un bote de basura; si la dueña de este orfanato no lo hubiera encontrado, habría muerto. Aparte el no fue adoptado el permaneció en este orfanato hasta los dieciocho años de edad. Yo lo conocí porque de niños jugábamos juntos ya que la dueña del orfanato es mi abuela. Mi mama me traía aquí porque el trabajo no le dejaba tiempo para mí. Prácticamente no era distinto a los demás lo único en que era diferente es que yo tenía a mi madre pero en lo demás no, yo pasaba más tiempo en este orfanato que en mi casa y por eso quise volverme la directora. Además yo nunca conocí a mi **verdadero padre.**

-Directora, gracias por hacer que entre en razón-dijo Jennifer

-Dime, Jennifer, ¿Quieres que el señor Barrows sea tu tutor?-Dijo la directora

-Ya no mirare al pasado-dijo Jennifer-. Si quiero olvidar el pasado debo mirar al futuro, por favor dígale Mary que si, directora.


End file.
